Barbara's Story
by wil555
Summary: A fictional first hand account of kidnapping and theft


Barbara's Story  
  
Hello. My name is Barbara. I'd been kidnapped for a day. By a Russian. A possible terrorist, I think. His name is Kivlov. I was just buying milk. Then a 4x4 parked next to me and the driver grabbed me. He shoved me in the back, tied me and gagged me. He took me to his one story home some thirty miles away. There I sat.  
  
It's 7:30 at night. I'm in the basement. It's cold and damp, and the only window is boarded shut. I hear Kivlov lumber down he stairs. He's holding a double-barreled shotgun. I hope it's not for me. He walks over to me. I'm against the wall, scared to death. He says to me, in his Russian accent, "Listen, I got a mess of people after me. 'm part of a gang. We're called "Ruso". We got enemies. Lots of 'em. I need you to take care of two of 'em, ya hear?" I quickly nodded. "There'll be a red Corolla at ---------- Department Store tomorrow at seven. It contains the files we need to take care of a big man. You gonna go over there and snatch the car. Bring it back here. If you fail, we gonna have to take care of you, ya hear?" I give a frightened nod. "Good. We're up at dawn, stealin' at seven, and, if we take care of this guy, you're free to go. If not." He turned and fired a shell at a rat. Got it clean in the center. "Ya understand?" I quickly nodded. That night, I tried to sleep, but couldn't. I mean, this was grand theft auto. I was awakened at dawn by Kivlov clumping down the stairs. We ate eggs for breakfast. Slightly undercooked. At six forty eight, he told me, "Now, drive this 4x4 over to the store, the corolla has a license plate xxx- ###. Don't mistake it." I revved up the 4x4, and, as I drove away, I realized that this car was stolen, too. I reached the store, and , sure enough, the car was there. Don't ask me how I started it, it was all a blur. But I did, and I left the 4x4 there, and sped back to Kivlov's. When I arrived, he was on his deck, with an evil smile. He strolled towards the car. I got out, and he patted me on the back. "Good job, miss." He didn't even know my name. He opened the back door, and pulled out a manila envelope. His expression turned from evil smile-ish to pure rage. "S---, he's leaving at noon!" He roared. He continued reading. "Okay, listen up," he finally said. "This guy, Ray, is going out to Staunton Island at noon today with his partner. You gotta stop them. They know my face. Not yours. I'll give you two grenades, ya know, in case ya screw up with one. They'll be on a small boat. Ya gotta sink it. You mess up, I mess you up, ya hear?" My eyes widened as I nodded. It was now eight forty-five. We had time. At eleven, he handed me two hand grenades. "Go to the marina about twenty miles north. Wait until they get on the boat and start to leave. Hock these at 'em. Sink 'em. Get back here, and then you can go." Go. I could only hope. I drove off in the Corolla. After about twenty five minutes, I realized: I had to drive by the exact same drug store as where I got this car. And policemen were all around it. My heart skipped about eight beats when two policemen and a man in a suit saw me. An officer approached the road, in full trot. I sped up. He was shouting, but my heart was pounding in my ears. I kept going. As I passed him, I heard a bump. I clipped his leg. Crap. I gotta run. I floored it, but so did a police cruiser. I switched lanes, and turned around, full speed, to seek afe refuge somewhere. He chased me for some time. I turned onto Kivlov's street, with the cruiser behind a ways. I screeched in front of his house. I jumped out of the car, and ran into Kivlov's living room. He said, "Done already?" I said, "No." He said, in a strict voice, "What do you mean, 'no'?" He reached for his shotgun. Just as he did, two policemen ran through the door, pointing guns at us. "Freeze!" My hand shot up in the air. His stayed on the butt of his gun. The police said, "This woman is under arrest for grand theft auto." "Oh, really? I had no idea who she was. I was just using this in case she tried anything funny on me." They responded, "You don't know her?" "No." I yelled, "Liar! You kidnapped me and made me do this!" He gave a slight grin. My jaw dropped. His finger slid slowly towards the trigger of his gun. I dove behind his couch and crawled to the other side. He fired. I heard the couch rip behind me. Shouts from the police. Hoping he was distracted, I bolted for the door. I heard a gun fire. I also heard myself scream. It felt like fire was burning through my side. I'd been shot. So had Kivlov. I fell to the ground. I saw him, on his knees. An officer has on him. Another headed towards me. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open, my heart beating. I looked at Kivlov. He had a wicked smile on, too evil for words. My breathing stopped. My eyes shut. I start to fall.fall.fall. 


End file.
